


where's the gashton ?

by moonandstars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandstars/pseuds/moonandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay , I'm not a writer , but I know so many of you on here are brilliant . I usually only read slash fics , but I'm dying for some Ashton Irwin / Gemma Styles fics !!! Please ?!?! I know someone can do this , not just for me , but for all gashton shippers . Thank you in advance !! xx Lena</p>
            </blockquote>





	where's the gashton ?

I need some Ashton Irwin / Gemma Styles fics very badly . Please and thank you .


End file.
